


Misfortune

by haymitch (noblydonedonnanoble)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/haymitch





	Misfortune

Sometimes, when I’m thinking about how I’m probably going to hell for being in love with a student, I wonder. I wonder what the true extent of my crime really is, because for something that’s looked at as evil, it certainly isn’t anything like murder. And some people most definitely almost seem to glorify student/teacher relationships. Not that this makes me any better, of course. I just can’t help but notice.

  
I wonder, too, if there’s something wrong with me. Is there some weird chemical imbalance in my brain that makes me ignore age, one of the biggest boundaries in existence in our society? Maybe. But I doubt it. I think that if I taught at Hollis, and Aria was a senior in college, I’d fall in love with her. I think if we met years from now on the street, I’d ask her to coffee and fall in love with her then.

  
Maybe all teachers have the capacity to fall in love with their students, if the right one comes along. Maybe everybody has that person who they would ignore age for, and pretty much everything else. And maybe I just had the misfortune (or fortune) to find that person.

  
Or maybe I’m insane. That is still a most definite possibility.


End file.
